Chuck's Lucky Day
by Kerstin
Summary: Whe Gary gets into an accident, Chuck starts to get the paper.


Reminder: Gary, Chuck and Marissa aren't mine, they belong to Tristar, CBS, Fox Family, and all of those people. The rest are all mine though. Remember to write a review.  
  
Chuck's Lucky Day  
  
Introduction  
Gary went out one morning saving peoples lives, when an unexpected accident happened. He tried to save a girl from getting hit by a truck, but he was a little late. He saved the girl all right, but he got hit by the truck instead…  
  
'A little six year old girl, that's what the paper had said. Saving her would be easy," Gary told himself, "But the truck wouldn't stop! It kept going. I can see my blood forming puddles around me. Why me? Because I get tomorrow's newspaper today, that's why,'  
  
"Where is he?!?" Chuck Fishman yelled to the nurse, "I want to see him! He's my best friend!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can *not* let you see him," the nurse replied.  
"Chuck, let's go sit down," Marissa suggested, "We will be able to see him soon. Right?"  
"It depends," the nurse said, "Now how about you take a seat in the waiting room?"  
"People," Chuck muttered to himself.  
  
Bill and Jeff have been friends since grade school. They went to medical school together, and now they work at the same hospital together.  
"It was a long day in the emergency room," Bill Coldbright told Jeff Smith on his way out the hospital door, "Good luck tonight."  
"Thanks," Jeff replied.  
"Good night Jeff."  
"Good night Bill." Jeff stepped into the hospital to get to work. He grabbed his lab coat off the rack, and got to work.  
Meanwhile, Bill walked out to his car, and drove home, thinking about a good night's sleep.  
  
"Its already *midnight*!" Chuck yelled at the nurse, "How long does it take!?! I just want to see the guy!! You people are *slow*!"  
"I'm sorry, now will you please go sit down," the nurse said.  
"I think we should go home Chuck," Marissa said leading him out of the hospital.  
"How long does it take to fix a guy! I mean it's been hours! He couldn't have been hurt that badly!"  
"Calm down Chuck. I think you just need to sleep. We'll be able to see him in the morning."  
  
'I'm going to die. This is it. I have nothing. I'm going to die. I hear sirens and people talking. I know I'm not going to make it' Gary thought to himself. He opens his eyes a crack, and sees the pavement glistening with his blood. He snapped his eyes shut, and tried not to think about it. "He's not going to make it," he hears a paramedic say. Gary blacks out.  
  
Meow! Plop! "What the…" Chuck said as he opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. "Go away cat!" he shouted. *Cat? * He jumped out of bed and ran to his apartment door. He opened his front door, and sitting on his porch stoop was Gary's cat!!! 'Could this be?' The cat darted past Chuck's legs into his house, and there it was. The newspaper. Chuck leaned over and picked it up shaking. He glanced at the date. It's *tomorrow's* newspaper!!! "Whoa!" he shouted, "I'm rich!"  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" Marissa asked Chuck.  
"Well…I guess I could tell ya," Chuck started, "I got tomorrow's newspaper *today*!"  
"Come on Chuck, tell me the truth."  
"I'm serious. *Gary's* cat came to *my* front door this morning with *tomorrow's* newspaper!"  
"You know what this could mean, right Chuck?"  
  
'The light is too bright, I can't keep my eyes open. What's happening to me? My head is spinning.' Gary thought. "Give me more oxygen!" I hear someone yell. 'Everything is getting darker.'  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Bill looked over at his alarm clock. It was 7:00. 'I have to be at work in an hour.' He thought to himself. He got dressed, and had some breakfast. He glanced at his watch, and decided he better leave.  
  
"Chuck? Don't you know what this might mean?" Marissa asked.  
"Not now, there is supposed to be a car crash. The paper says an important doctor dies when a truck runs a red light."  
"Since when are you interested in accidents from the paper?"  
"Well, maybe if I save him, I'll get a reward, being this man is an important doctor and all." Chuck said rubbing hands together.  
"Chuck, do you always think about money?"  
"No…I think about other stuff too." Then looking at the paper he said, "The accident is supposed to happen at 7:45 this morning. It says that the mans name is Dr.Coldbright. Well, I guess I better head out."  
"Be careful Chuck."  
"Don't worry, I will." 'All he thinks about is money, what about Gary?' Marissa says to herself.  
  
Bill got into his car, and started driving towards the hospital. He turned on the radio and started humming to the music. He drove along for 15 minutes, and stopped at a red light. Tap! Tap! Tap! He looked up to see a man tapping on his window. The light turned green and the man jumped in front of his car holding out his hand. 'What a crazy nut!' Dr.Coldbright thought to himself. But just as he was about to go, he saw a huge pick-up truck run through the red light. 'Whoa!' he thought to himself. 'That man saved my life.' Dr.Coldbright rolled down his window so he could talk to the man outside. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Chuck, Chuck Fishman."  
  
'Where am I? It's dark out now. What happened? It hurts to breathe. Ooooohh! What's happening to me? Am I dying?' Gary thought to himself.  
  
"You may go see him now miss," the nurse said.  
"Thank you," Marissa told her.  
"It's the first door on the left. He's still unconscious."  
"Okay, thanks." Marissa walked into the first door on the left. "Gary? Gary? Are you awake?" There was no reply. "Well I guess I'll come back later."  
"No!!!!!" someone shouted. Marissa felt something hit her head and she fell to the floor.  
  
That's the end of part one. Part two will be out soon. This is the first story I've written so email me, and don't forget to review my story. -Kerstin  



End file.
